1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a low-profile piezoelectric device, and a method for manufacturing the piezoelectric device.
2. Related Art
In recent years, piezoelectric devices such as quartz crystal oscillators used in electric apparatuses such as communication devices and office automation (OA) equipment have been required to be reduced in height.
Such a piezoelectric device accommodates a piezoelectric resonator element such as a quartz resonator element and a circuit element such as an integrated circuit (IC) chip in a container such as a ceramic package. The container is air-tightly sealed by a lid. In order to reduce a height of piezoelectric devices, a configuration in which the piezoelectric resonator element and the circuit element are disposed in parallel in the container so as not to overlap with each other in a plan view has been employed (refer to JP-A-2007-228295, FIG. 4).
In the container of the piezoelectric device in such a configuration, the piezoelectric resonator element and the circuit element can be disposed when they are in the almost same size as an original design. However, the piezoelectric resonator element and the circuit element are largely different in size, causing a problem in which they cannot be disposed. In this case, a new container that can accommodate the piezoelectric resonator element and the circuit element needs to be designed. Therefore, the number of part specifications of the container is increased, making part control troublesome and complicated.